Rosa hybrida/Landscape Spray Rose.
cv. xe2x80x98Radsunxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was an unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was another unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Unnamed Seedlingxc3x97Unnamed Seedling. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Abundantly forms on a substantially continuous basis attractive clusters of semi-double informal blossoms that are clear yellow in coloration,
(b) Exhibits a compact mounding shrub growth habit,
(c) Forms vigorous vegetation,
(d) Forms dense medium green foliage having a satin finish, and
(e) Exhibits excellent resistance to Black Spot.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horicultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes. It is particularly well suited for growing in the landscape when informal ornamentation is desired. The clear yellow blossoms contrast nicely with the medium green foliage having a satin finish.
The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be homogeneous and stable and are strictly transmissible at West Grove, Pa. by asexual propagation such as budding, grafting, and cuttage from one generation to another. The plant propagates well and grows very well on its own roots when propagated from cuttings.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Radsunxe2x80x99 variety. The new variety is being marketed under the CAREFREE SUNSHINE trademark.
xe2x80x98Radsunxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light, etc.